Standing At The Beginning With You
by Sweet-Innocence
Summary: [ExT] To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world. -Anonymous


**Standing At The Beginning With You**

**Disclaimer:** If I had owned CCS, don't you think I would have made Eriol and Tomoyo together hm?

**Song:** Richard Marx and Donna Lewis - At The Beginning With You

**Authoress - **The song was featured on the cartoon 'Anastacia', so it's sort of old. But I still like it ^__^ The story will sound much better if you download the song and listen to it at the same time. [**note:** the song begins when the flashbacks occur, not at the beginning]

_Italics_ = Flashback Sequences

'...' = Thoughts

"..." = Speech

**bold** = Song Lyrics 

One-Shot

* * *

The slow sweet melody of the organ soon filtered throughout the church, as the grand oak doors soon slowly began opening, revealing a content Daidouji Tomoyo, a bouquet of sakura blossoms in hand. 

The soon-to-be future wife of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Gasps could be heard as eyes rested on the bride, her beautiful silk off the shoulder gown looked stunning on her. Her hair up in a loose bun perfectly decorated with flowers, and a translucent veil covering her face.

Fujitaka[1] smiled at her warmly before linking arms with hers, and began walking forward. Tomoyo slowly made her way down the aisle smiling nervously as friends and family watched on in sheer happiness. The young flower girl just a few steps ahead of her, and maids behind. The flashes of photographs soon began blinding her.

Tomoyo stopped in mid step.

'Oh God... I don't think I can do this.'

Tomoyo looked up far ahead to where Eriol stood, handsomely dressed in a tuxedo. The reassurance in his eyes soon began ceasing the fast beats of her heart. Tomoyo breathed deeply. Now with more confidence, she began what she had started.

'Eriol... I don't know how I'd be able to live without you at all...' 

Tomoyo smiled genuinely, as she began remembering the special moments that the two had shared together. The sweet voice of a child rang in her ears.

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Chotto matte!"_

_"Sa- Itai!!" The young girl soon fell over the cement of the sidewalk and soon fresh tears began forming in her eyes. Her vision became blurry as she sat down on the edge of the road, examining her bleeding knee._

**We were strangers starting out on a journey**

_A firm warm hand suddenly pressed it self against hers, a white handkerchief was held in front of her. _

**Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing**

_Tomoyo looked up and gazed into depths of blue._

**At the beginning with you**

_"You're going to be just fine now."_

**No one told me I was going to find you**

Eriol looked on, as Tomoyo slowly made her way down the aisle, the tail of her dress dragging behind her as she stepped through the rose petals.

**When I lost hope you were there to remind me**

'She has always looked beautiful, but today, she's simply enchanting.'

**And Life is a road and I wanna keep going**

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**

_Tomoyo watched with tears in her eyes as the plane departed from the airport._

_Heading back to England._

**I'll be there when the world stops turning**

_'Till next time... Eriol-kun...'_

**In the end I wanna be standing**

**At the beginning with you**

_Tomoyo ran through the crowded streets, needing to be in time for the school bus. Rounding the last corner till the stop, she bumped into a body and stumbled backwards._

**Now here we stand unafraid of the future**

_A strong pair of arms held onto her._

**At the beginning with you**

_'Eriol...'_

**And Life is a road and I wanna keep going **

_'"Eriol, I thought you weren't coming back till next year?"_

**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey **

_"I had a little... change of plans..."_

**I'll be there when the storm is through **

_Eriol gazed lovingly into her eyes as he held her._

**At the beginning with you**

**Knew there was somebody somewhere **

_"Aishiteru Tomo-chan..."_

_Eriol bent down on his knees as he held her hand._

_"Will you have the honor of being mine forever... Daidouji Tomoyo?"_

**Nothing's gonna tear us apart **

**And Life is a road and I wanna keep going **

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing **

**Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey **

**I'll be there when the world stops turning **

**I'll be there when the storm is through **

**In the end I wanna be standing **

**At the beginning with you **

Eriol held out his hand to Tomoyo as soon as she was within arms reach, steering her closer to him. 

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going **

As the veil was lifted, their eyes met, love burning passionately in both. 

**Starting out on a journey **

His fingers lightly caressed her smooth face. 

**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing **

Their heads slowly, as if magnetically drew closer. 

**At the beginning...**

** with you...**

Their lips closed in for a sweet kiss. 

* * *

**Cut-off at the end:**

Somewhere in the crowd, a snicker was heard.

"Aren't they supposed to do that AFTER the vows?"

THWAP!

"Ah! Itai!" Li Syaoran clutched his head in pain, turning to glare at his wife, Sakura.

Sakura batted her eyelashes innocently.

"What?"

**Authoress Rambling:** I was about to put that in there... but I thought it would spoil the moment ^^

I've noticed that just recently an S+S author has used the same song, managing to beat me to it T_T It had the very same title "At the beginning", so I had to change it around a little. But the good thing is, both our plots are different so it was ok to upload this ^___^

[1] I used Fujitaka as the one to take Tomoyo down the aisle, simply because info on her father is unknown to me.

**The whole song [incl. the ones I removed]:**
    
    We were strangers starting out on a journey
    Never dreaming what we'd have to go through
    Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing
    At the beginning with you
    No one told me I was going to find you
    Unexpected what you did to my heart
    When I lost hope you were there to remind me
    This is the start
    And Life is a road and I wanna keep going
    Love is a river I wanna keep flowing
    Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey
    I'll be there when the world stops turning
    I'll be there when the storm is through
    In the end I wanna be standing
    At the beginning with you
    We were strangers on a crazy adventure
    Never dreaming how our dreams would come true
    Now here we stand unafraid of the future
    At the beginning with you
    And Life is a road and I wanna keep going
    Love is a river I wanna keep flowing
    Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey
    I'll be there when the world stops turning
    I'll be there when the storm is through
    In the end I wanna be standing
    At the beginning with you
    Knew there was somebody somewhere
    Like a light in the dark
    Now I know that dreams will live on
    I've been waiting so long
    Nothing's gonna tear us apart
    And Life is a road and I wanna keep going
    Love is a river I wanna keep flowing
    Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey
    I'll be there when the world stops turning
    I'll be there when the storm is through
    In the end I wanna be standing
    At the beginning with you
    Life is a road and I wanna keep going
    Love is a river I wanna keep flowing
    Starting out on a journey
    Life is a road and I wanna keep going
    Love is a river I wanna keep flowing
    In the end I wanna be standing
    At the beginning with you

Review!


End file.
